


A bit of Devilry

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Step Ladder [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, wynonna/nicole bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “Oh my God Wynonna, what was I thinking?”“That you really have the Haughts for my sister, hence why you asked her out.”"Ugh." Nicole groaned."What's the problem?""The problem is that I’ve never liked anyone the way I like her, I don’t wanna fuck it up.” Nicole admitted.-The sequel to Step Ladder, Nicole and Waverly's first date!-





	A bit of Devilry

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys, thank you so much! The response to Step Ladder was absolutely incredible, your feedback was amazing and so helpful! I hope you like this one!

“Oh my God Wynonna, what was I thinking?”

“That you really have the Haughts for my sister, hence why you asked her out.”

Nicole flopped face first into her pillow. So far Nicole had had a total of two conversations about Waverly with Wynonna. Both had left Nicole lying face down on her bed groaning in frustration (although, to be fair it wasn’t necessarily Wynonna’s fault).

“Are you going to back out?” Wynonna asked slowly, an edge of steel in her voice.

Nicole sat up quickly, looking at Wynonna like she was insane.

“What? No! Of course not, are you crazy? I’ve never been into anyone the way I’m into her!”

“So your problem is what exactly?” Wynonna asked as she dug under her bed for who knows what. Nicole wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to know what was buried under the mountain of clothes, hopefully not a body (although with Wynonna, she would not be surprised).

“I guess the problem is that I’ve never liked anyone the way I like her, I don’t wanna fuck it up.” Nicole admitted, ringing her fingers together

Wynonna looked up from her search for a second, meeting Nicole’s eyes.

“Aw Haught, that was kind of sweet! Just keep saying shit like that; Waverly’s a sucker for it.”

With that, Wynonna resumed her search for… whatever was more important than the most important date of her best friend’s life so far and Nicole lay back on her bed, sighing, grabbing the blue stress ball on her dresser and rhythmically throwing it up in the air as she thought. When she finally had it figured out, she smiled to herself slowly, changing into her pyjamas and getting into bed to sleep, because tomorrow, oh tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 

“Bye Wynonna!” Nicole called as she headed out the door, tying the laces of her boot as she went. She still had plenty of time before she needed to meet Waverly but Nicole was never late. One of the first things her dad taught her was to always be early.  
“Early is on time and on time is late.” Was his catchphrase when Nicole was growing up and well, it had stuck.

“Use protection!” Wynonna called back, the epitome of helpful. 

Nicole shook her head, both exasperated and laughing at her roommate. At least one thing was guaranteed, life with Wynonna was never boring. Making her way across campus to library, Nicole quickly revised her plan and glanced down at her outfit; ripped jeans, cute t-shirt under a denim jacket topped off with her favourite red Dr Martin boots. Not to boast or anything, but she thought she was totally rocking it. 

She approached the library, running her fingers lightly though her half-down hair as she made her way across the pedestrian crossing and spotted Waverly standing outside the front doors.

Nicole wanted to stop in her tracks and just stare at the work of art in front of her, but due to the fact that she was in the middle of a road, she figured it probably wasn’t the best idea. Instead, she finished safely crossing the road before walking up to Waverly, hooking her fingers through the belt loops of her own jeans as she neared, her signature smirk sliding into place.

“Hey Waves,” Nicole said simply as a greeting.

“Nicole, hey!” Waverly beamed, looking up at Nicole as she rocked up and down on the balls of her feet.

“You ready to go?” Nicole asked, holding out her elbow and bending slightly. Waverly giggled a little before looping her arm through Nicole’s. She couldn’t lie she was more than a tad distracted for a minute or two, her mind was wholly focused on the sliver of midriff on display between Waverly’s high-waisted jeans and her crop top and Nicole’s eyes followed her jawline, sharp enough to cut diamond.

“So, where are we off to?” Waverly questioned and Nicole smirked down at her.

“If I told you that, it would defeat the purpose of a surprise, now wouldn’t it.”

Waverly sighed dramatically her head resting lightly against Nicole’s arm for a moment (although not nearly long enough), before pouting slightly, her lips pursed but her eyes laughing.

“Fine…” She drawled, dragging out the word and Nicole chuckled with her.

“You know,” Nicole started, “Your sister is absolutely useless when it comes to dating advice.”

Waverly’s steps slowed slightly as she looked up at Nicole with a furrowed brow.  
“You know Wynonna?”

“Yeah?” Nicole replied a little confused. “I thought you knew… She’s my roommate.”

“Wait what?” Waverly cried and Nicole couldn’t help but giggle at her expression.  
“You’re the Nicole she never shuts up about?”

“Aw, she talks about me?” Nicole placed her hand on her chest in a heartfelt gesture. “I’m so touched.”

“If I had known you were this good-looking I would have insisted we meet much earlier.” Waverly teased, bumping Nicole’s hip with her own.

“Right back at you,” Nicole grinned as she slowed her walk and stopped outside a little blue building. 

“M’lady,” She joked, taking a step back and gesturing for Waverly to enter.

“Where are we?” Waverly asked slowly as she pushed open the door before her eyes widened in delight as she took in the room in front of her.

“Welcome to Devilry.” Nicole murmured, looking around the little coffee/book shop she loved so much. It was small but cosy, mismatch chairs and armchairs surrounding wooden tables. The walls sported bookshelves, stocked with anything and everything from fiction to non-fiction, brand new to second hand, there for purchase or simply for patrons to peruse while enjoying a coffee.

“This place is incredible.” Waverly breathed and Nicole grinned.

“Okay, do you want to grab a seat over there?” Nicole asked, pointing to a table in the corner, the wall on the right bedecked in books, the connecting one a window overlooking the street outside. They sat down, Nicole shrugged off the jacket, slinging it around the back of her chair and Waverly tucked her back in under the table, out of the way of people passing by.

Nicole giggled at Waverly’s awestruck face as she was still gazing around the little café in fascination. 

“How did you find this place?” Waverly questioned, looking at Nicole impressed.

“My sister actually, she is the biggest coffee addict you will ever meet, it’s ridiculous.” Nicole huffed a laugh and Waverly smiled at her.  
“Anyways, she’s always on the hunt for new places and when this place popped up, she was their first customer. She loved it, dragged me along with her the next day and well,” Nicole paused shrugging, “We’ve been coming here every week without fail ever since.”

Waverly opened up her mouth to reply but just then a waitress arrived at the table, notepad and pen in hand.

“Nicky!” The waitress exclaimed. “What are you doing here, it’s not Sunday.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow a little sceptically. “You know Rosita; I can come here other days too.”

Rosita laughed conceding. “I suppose so,” She turned her attention to Waverly. “I’m so sorry, I’m Rosita.” She said holding her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly took it in hers and shook it. “Waverly.”

“Is this your first time here Waverly?” 

“Yup, although I have no idea how I never found it before now.”

“It’s a hidden gem alright.” Rosita agreed smiling. “I would highly recommend the hot chocolate.”

Nicole nodded enthusiastically and Waverly shrugged laughing. “Hot chocolate it is then.”

Rosita beamed, taking note on her slip of paper.

“Two hot chocolates it is, I’ll be over with your order in a few minutes.”

With that, Rosita waved at Nicole and weaved her way back through the maze of tables and up to the counter at the front of the room.

“Nicky?” Waverly teased lightly when Rosita was out of ear-shot and Nicole groaned.

“She and my sister are really good friends and they both take pleasure in giving me nicknames I hate.”

Waverly nodded in understanding. “Sisters.” She agreed and Nicole knew if anyone got it, it would be Waverly, that girl had Wynonna Earp for a sibling.

The conversation flowed so naturally between them, Nicole found herself falling fast and hard for the woman in front of her. Rosita arrived with their drinks and Nicole smiled a little in thanks, but she was a little distracted by Waverly; the way her hands flew around as she talked, the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about all her classes, the way her mouth moved when she talked and smiled and laughed.

When Waverly took a sip of her drink she literally moaned before blushing profusely. The sound had gone straight to Nicole’s core and it was all she could do not to replay the sound over and over again like the best playlist of her life.

“This is out of this world level of good.” Waverly sighed and Nicole nodded her head, eyes wide.

“I know right? I love this place so much.”

“Yes! And it’s so-“ Waverly’s voice caught as her gaze snagged on something just above her head. 

“Hang on a minute, could it be?” She muttered, standing up slowly and reaching up, only just about tall enough to enclose her hand around a tall hardback book with a red spine.

“Oh my god, it is!” Waverly exclaimed looking up, delighted and meeting Nicole’s eyes.

“What is it?” Nicole questioned, unable to contain her curiosity.

“It’s a copy of The Odyssey,” Waverly explained, “But it’s written in ancient Greek, I’ve been trying to get my hands on a copy for months!”

“That’s so cool!” 

Waverly blushed, looking down at her fidgeting hands for a moment.

“I dunno, you probably think it’s a bit weird, most people our age don’t even want to read the book never mind when it’s in an ancient language.”

“What, no!” Nicole assured, “I actually feel honoured to be on a date with a person so obviously incredible.”

“Ah stop I’ll blush.” Waverly joked but she looked up and met Nicole’s eyes through lowered lashes and just like that, Nicole was wrapped around Waverly’s finger.

 

“How much for this?” Waverly asked Rosita at the counter as they were leaving. Rosita glanced at the book for a split second before her eyes returned to Waverly.

“Any friend of Nicky’s is a friend of mine. It’s on the house.” 

Nicole smiled at Rosita as Waverly stuttered her thanks before opening the door for her date and waving goodbye to her friend.

“I think I want to live in there.” Waverly sighed contentedly as they stepped out the door and onto the street. The sun was just beginning to go down the loss of light giving way to a slight nip in the April air. Nicole noticed Waverly shiver lightly and didn’t even hesitate before slipping her jacket off and placing it gently over the brunette’s shoulders.

Waverly smiled up at her gratefully tugging the jacket tighter around herself before sliding her arms through the sleeves. Something raw, possessive, primordial in Nicole’s gut clenched at the sight of the smaller girl in her clothes. 

“I feel like I’m in some old movie or something.” Waverly admitted. Nicole glanced over at her sideways, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yeah, definitely good.” Waverly beamed and Nicole’s stomach fluttered. Forget butterflies, Nicole had an entire zoo set loose in her. Her hand itched to reach out and take Waverly’s own and Nicole closed her eyes taking a breath for a moment before entwining their fingers, nearly sighing in relief when Waverly squeezed her hand in response and stepped slightly closer so their hips brushed as they walked.

They strolled along and made their way back onto campus.

“Walk you to your dorm?” Nicole asked, trying to find any way to prolong her time with Waverly.

“I’d love that.”

It was all Nicole could do to walk at the casual pace they had set and not bound off, leaping in joy. Waverly kept her grounded though; their fingers linked together so naturally it honestly felt meant to be.

Nicole followed Waverly, who led her to the east wing where the freshmen dorms were. They walked the stone floor in comfortable silence until Waverly stopped outside a blue door, number 5A.

“Well, this is me,” She turned to face Nicole fully.

“Tonight was amazing, thank you so much.” 

Nicole went to reply but Waverly wasn’t done, simply taking a breath,

“I was so nervous, it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date and I’d never actually been on a date with a woman before, I don’t know if you could tell-“

“Waves,” Nicole said trying to interject softly.

“But you were incredible and I don’t know, maybe it was just me but it was so easy for me to talk to you and-“

“Waves,” Nicole said again, a little louder this time.

“Well I’ve never met anyone like you and I know you’re my sister’s roommate so I don’t know if that complicates things for you but I just want you to know that I-“

Nicole stopped trying to talk, instead leaning down and kissing her. It was only a short kiss, a simple touch of the lips but just from that one taste of Waverly, Nicole knew she was hooked.

“- Really like you.” Waverly finished numbly looking at Nicole for a second before grabbing collar of Nicole’s shirt and tugging her down to Waverly’s height so she could kiss her.

Waverly reached up, entwining her arms around Nicole’s neck and Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around the librarian’s waist holding her close. Nicole ran her tongue lightly along Waverly’s bottom lip and Waverly shuddered in her arms before parting her lips and letting Nicole in.

They pulled apart, both panting but bearing grins so wide they would rival that of The Joker’s.

“I really like you too.” Nicole told her bit on her lip as if to hide her smile.

“I should probably head in.” She sighed, pointing her finger over her shoulder at the door behind her.

“Probably… After all, you do have a new book to read”

Waverly giggled and rose onto her tiptoes to place a peck on Nicole’s lips.”

“Forget the library,” Waverly muttered. “I need a step ladder just to kiss you.”

A surprised laugh burst from Nicole and Waverly laughed along with her, good-naturedly.

“Goodnight Nicole.”

“Goodnight Waverly.”

“Call me?” Waverly asked.

“You can count on it.” Nicole affirmed before turning and making her way over to the west wing, humming some stupid love song to herself.

She got to her dorm, opened the door in a daze and collapsed onto her bed, letting out a love-struck sigh.

“Great.” She heard Wynonna mutter sarcastically from the other side of the room. “Now I’m going to have to hear you gush about my sister.”

Nicole turned her head to look at her friend but could hardly make her out in the dim light.

“Yeah,” She admitted. “Yeah you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! think I'll turn this into a multi-part series, so if you have any prompts/requests/scenes you want to see, please let me know! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Find me on Instagram (opening.my.eyes)


End file.
